The Old Generation
by Prince Firestorm
Summary: After the battle on Tenrou Island, an ancient spell awakens one of Fairy Tail's most powerful wizards who is also the servant of Mavis, the founder. What will happen when this wizard finds himself in this new day and age? Read and find out also, LEAVE REVIEWS!
1. A Loyal Servant

It was mid-day on Tenrou Island and there was a large buildup of magic energy near Mavis's grave. A white light was coming from the wall behind the tomb stone and red runes began to form in a 6 by 3 rectangle. The stone spread apart on the wall and footsteps came from the hole behind the grave. The figures of two forms began to walk into the light; one was 5' 10" in height the other was much shorter and had a long tail that was longer than its body. The two walked completely into the light of the cave where Mavis's grave resided, revealing themselves to be a young looking man and an Exceed. The Exceed was short and had red fur with black eyeliner like fur patterns around both of its slanted eyes (similar to Lily's). It had a white underbelly and pointed ears as well as a white patch at the end of its tail and it appeared to male and he wore orange and white shorts and a white and orange, sleeveless vest that went down to the waist of his pants.

The human was lean built and had piercing white hair which was pulled back into a short ponytail, and deep blue eyes. His skin was light in tone and he had a scar going down the side of his neck which stretched further down into his shirt. His clothing seemed older in style and consisted of all white fabric with black trim. He wore a long sleeved tunic that fit tightly to his body with two pockets on the lower front sides of it. Over his shoulders was a white cape with no trim on it that was bound around his neck with a gold chain and the cape hung down over his left arm and only covered his right shoulder, and was black on the underside of it. His pants were loose fitting and white as well with black trim around where it hung over his ankles. He had both hands in his pockets on the sides of his pants.

"It seems we got woken up, huh Thane?" the Exceed said looking up at his companion.

"Looks that way Nazo, but it seems that the danger has passed and something damaged the spell I set to wake us up if the island were to be put in danger" he sighed looking at Mavis's grave. "But it seems like no harm came to our lady's grave" he smiled.

"There must have been some intense fighting going on here, I can sense that the land has been extremely altered" Nazo said putting his paw on the side of his head.

"We were woken up for a reason, so we need to go check on the guild hall to see if everything is alright" he said as he walked around Mavis's grave. "Worry not master, your servants have returned to this world to serve the guild and its current master, which is if he is worthy" he said bowing to the grave then leaving. "Come Nazo" he said as his companion summoned his wings and flew beside him.

Meanwhile in the guildhall, Gray and Natsu were at each other's throats again over something and Lucy and Happy were just sitting by at a nearby table watching the whole thing. "Why can it never be peaceful with those two around?" Lucy groaned as she rested her head on her hand.

"You wanna go flame brain?" Gray said pushing against Natsu's forehead with his own.

"Bring it on you little streaker!" Natsu smiled with a small ball of fire in his mouth. Master Makarov sat on top of the bar with a mug of ale in his hand and his eyes closed.

"If you two are going to fight, take it outside, the guild hall is falling apart as it is and we don't have money to repair your idiotic damage!" Erza ordered which causing them to both stand at attention and salute while saying "yes ma'am" as they left the guild hall. "Honestly, those two need to quit acting so childish" she sighed as Juvia looked out the window at Gray with love struck eyes.

"Juvia is rooting for you Gray" she said through the window as both of them took stances on opposite sides of the dirt road that led to the run down guild hall. Both of them froze up when they heard someone walking towards the guild. Both of them turned to see a white haired young man who looked no older than 20 and an Exceed coming closer to the guild. "Who is that?" Juvia said which caused all the members of the guild the gather around the window and look at the two strangers getting closer. The stranger stopped walking and looked to his right at the garden and to his left at the chicken coop and shook his head.

"The guild has turned into a real shithole" he said crossing his arms. The guild members all poured out of the hall and looked at him strange. "The current master must be truly pathetic to let the guild fall to this state" he sighed causing Natsu to walk closer to him with both of his fists lit up with fire.

"No one talks about Fairy Tail like that" he said with the veins on his forehead sticking out.

"Hmmm, and who might you be?" Thane asked.

"I am Natsu Dragnell, one of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers" he said drawing back his fist. "I'm also the guy who is gonna kick your ass!" he said before he was cut off by a punch to the stomach that knocked him to the ground.

"So the guild found more Dragon Slayers huh? I guess not all hope is lost for you" he said dusting himself off as Natsu picked himself up.

"I suggest you leave now boy" Master Makarov said as he walked out, having increased his size to where he was 10 feet tall. "Anyone who harms my children will be punished" he said causing Thane to smile.

"Nazo, I think we found the current guild master and it seems that he is indeed powerful, Mavis would be proud" he smiled warmly which caused Makarov's expression to change from frustration to rage.

"One, who would hurt the children of this guild, does not deserve to speak our founder's name!" he yelled causing the other guild members to move away from him out of fear.

"Thane, I think you made him angry" Nazo said.

"It seems that way Nazo, I guess I have no choice" he said as he tossed off his cape which Nazo caught. "I don't wish to fight you, but if I must, then I will not hold back" he said. "I will show you the strength of the Dark Dragon Slayer" he said holding both of his hands together.

"Dark…Dragon Slayer?" Makarov said as he finally realized who the white haired stranger was.


	2. Dark Dragon Slayer

Makarov shrunk back down to his normal size when he realized who was standing in front of him and he held both of his hands behind his back. "Natsu, back off, this man, or rather, this creature is way out of your league" he said walking back inside of the guild hall. "Leave him be" he said.

"Like hell I will!" Natsu said as he punched the palm of his hand and engulfed his body in a bright flame.

"Well it seems like you are the hothead in the current guild" Thane sighed as he engulfed his arms in a dark purple substance that was almost similar to the magic that Mira used in her she-devil form. "My only interest is to evaluate the guilds current strength, I don't intend to harm anyone" Thane said as he rubbed his hands together. "All of you feel free to attack me whenever you feel like it" he smiled. Natsu ran at him with both of his fists engulfed in flame and he jumped up in the air with his right one drawn back.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he said as he landed a blow to the side of Thane's face, causing a small burn. "Hmph, not that tough" Natsu laughed as Thane turned and looked at him with cold eyes.

"It's been many decades since I last fought another dragon slayer, I will be sure to enjoy this" he laughed as the darkness on his arm formed into a large claw on both of his hands. "Dark Dragon Soul Shredder!" he said as he slashed Natsu up in the air and then proceeded to pelt him in the stomach with a barrage of punches which caused him to cough up blood and then fall to the ground. "Don't tell me you are done already" Thane said dusting off his sleeves.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out as she, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Lily, Carla, and Lisanna all ran over to him to see if he was alright. "Are you alright?" Lucy asked as she helped Natsu to his feet.

"Why is everything spinning" he said trying to stop himself from throwing up.

"This guy is crazy strong, it didn't even look like he broke a sweat doing this" Gray said as he stood up only in his underwear.

"Um…why is that boy naked" Nazo asked Thane.

"This generation sure is strange" Thane said shaking his head. "Don't worry, he will be alright in a little while" Thane said as he felt something cold stick him in the shoulder. He looked to see that his left shoulder had been frozen in ice and he saw that Gray was the one who shot it at him. "Ice Magic?"

"I may not like Natsu, but anyone who would harm my guild mates will suffer the consequences" Gray said as he held both of his hands together. "Ice Make Hammer!" he said as a large hammer of ice formed over Thane who just looked up at it with a smirk on his face. The hammer slammed down and shattered over Thane's head, surrounding him in icy fog.

"Now you've done it" Thane said as he walked out of the fog with tears all in his outfit. "You have gone and ruined my last outfit, this is going to far" he said as he tossed off his jacket and revealed his scar covered torso with the guild mark on the left side of his chest which was dark purple in color.

"A guildmark?" Erza said confused as Thane undid the tie that was holding his hair in a loose ponytail, letting his white hair hand free.

"Since you continue to attack me after I have already beaten you, I guess I will have to show you true fear!" Thane yelled as he sucked in a large breathe of air and let a dark purple magic circle form in front of his face. "Dark Dragon Roar!" said as he blew out a breath that was a mixture of dark magic and what looked like white bone shards that flew at the group. The attack was stopped from hitting Natsu and the others by Erza who had reequipped into her Adamantine armor which allowed her to block the attack with only several cracks in the shields on her arms.

"I know who you are now" Erza said as she knelt down on one knee, bowing down to Thane which caused everyone to look at her in shock.

"Er-Erza! What the hell are you doing?!" Natsu yelled.

"Silence you fool!" she said causing him to cover his mouth with his hands. "This man is a legend in this guild, whose powers were great enough that Mavis, our founder, took him on as her right hand. Thane, the Protector of Fairy Tail" she said causing all of them to look at him in shock.

"It's been several hundred years since I've met someone with your level of respect, what is your name good lady" he said in a chivalrous tone.

"Titania Erza Scarlet" she said standing up as she changed back into her normal armor.

"So you earned the title of Fairy Queen?" Thane said walking over to the group with his arms crossed. "It is pleasure to meet you, Miss Scarlet" he smiled as he walked through the crowd of guild members. "You guys got anything to eat? It's been years since I've anything to eat!" he said as Lucy just face palmed.

"Even after all that, his first concern is food?" she said as Happy flew beside her.

"Aye" he said raising his right paw.

"Didn't he say several hundred years ago? He doesn't look any older than Erza or Mira" Lucy pondered as she looked at him chugging down a barrel of ale. "Joy, another wizard with a drinking problem" she sighed.

"Who are you saying has problem?" Cana said crossing her arms which caused Lucy to run inside the guild hall. Natsu and Happy both sat down at the table that Thane was at with Gajeel and Wendy behind him.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he tossed aside the barrel which was now empty.

"You said you were a dragon slayer, which dragon trained you?" Wendy asked.

"The dragon of death and malice, Necrosis, the blood bone dragon" he said which caused the guild to go quiet for a moment.


	3. Necrosis

"You have got to be kidding me…" Gajeel said shaking a bit.

"I'm dead serious, the dragon, who when he attacks a town, always leaves with his white, bone like scales, stained crimson, thus earning her the title of Blood Bone Dragon." Thane said as he picked up a large leg of mutton.

"I was told about Necrosis by Igneel, he said that she was one of the oldest and most powerful of all the dragons" Natsu said slamming his fist on the table. "That monster wiped out an entire nation on its own, not leaving even one animal alive" Natsu said.

"But Metalicana told me that she was killed centuries ago by a powerful wizard…" he said looking at Thane in amazement. Thane just smirked and continued to eat his leg of mutton with a flagon of ale in his other hand.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Wendy said.

"Sadly, yes it was. Necrosis raised me and was my only family, she was like my mother" Thane said with a sigh as he began to eat the bone that the mutton was on to the others amazement. "She taught me everything, and through her teachings, I learned to restore my magic energy from eating bone and dark magic" he smiled as he finished off the bone.

"So your dragon didn't disappear like ours did, did she?" Natsu said sitting back in his chair which caused Thane to stop his mug just inches from his mouth.

"No she didn't…I killed her" he said gripping the edge of the table.

"You killed the thing that was like your mother?" Wendy said in a slightly angry tone.

"Allow me to tell you a story, young ones" Thane said sitting his mug down and crossing his arms. "It was roughly around 300 years ago, before the founding of the guild…" Thane said thinking back.

*flashback*

"Stop this Necrosis! You don't have to do this!" Thane said, appearing the same age he did in the present day. He stood in ragged clothing that had several holes burnt into it and no shoes with cuts on his feet. Across from him was a large white dragon whose eyes were glowing bright red and who had dark magic leaking from its mouth. The dragon didn't even respond to him, it only shot out a blast of dark magic at Thane which he absorbed by eating it.

"You damn child!" it said in a harsh female tone.

"Why are you doing this Necrosis!? I don't want to hurt you!" Thane said with tears running down his face as the two of them fought in large cave that had a hole blown in the roof, letting sunlight in. Necrosis only roared at Thane in response to his question. "I'm sorry" he said as skin all over his body began to shift into what looked like scales and his pupils turned to slits instead of pupils.

"When did you learn how to use Dragon Force?" Necrosis roared at him as she ran at him with her wings pulled back.

"Dark Dragon Bone Shatter" he said as he pulled back his fist, landing a blow on the tip of Necrosis's snout which was followed by her stopping dead in her tracks and loud cracking noises to come from all over her body. Her eyes stopped glowing red and turned into a deep purple color as she smiled at Thane.

"Thank you my son, you have freed me" she said in a soft, elegant tone. More tears began to form in Thane's eyes as he fell down on his knees in front of Necrosis. "Why are you crying my child, you have lifted the curse from my body and I can die free" she said putting a wing around him and pulling him close to her large face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but years before I met you I fought a black wizard named Teradarmo, and he placed a curse on me before I killed him which would slowly eat away at my sanity until I died, causing me to hurt innocent people. But for some reason when I found you alone in the mountains, crying, I felt like my sanity was restored to me and so I took you in and raised you like my own" she said smiling at him even though his eyes were flooded with tears.

"I don't want you to leave Necrosis!" he screamed as he held onto her scaled neck.

"Thane, you are my son and I love you more than anything in this world, but do me this one favor and end my life before I heal and hurt even more people" she asked him.

"But I want you to always be with me!" he sobbed.

"Once I die, I want you to devour my body, even my bones so that I may grant my fully power to you, letting you possess an ability far greater than dragon force…please my son" she cried. Thane just stood up with his head down and clenched his fist, coating it in dark magic.

"Dark Dragon Soul Stealer" he said as he landed a blow to Necrosis's chest which caused her entire body to shut down and for her to die with a smile on her face. "I love you to…mother" he said holding onto her body.

Hours passed and nothing remained of the body except for the heart which was dark purple with bright red veins covering it. "You will live on Necrosis" Thane said as he held the slightly larger heart in his left and a bone knife in his left which he used to slash his chest open, exposing his beating heart. Biting his shirt between his teeth, he reached into his chest and ripped his heart out, causing his vision to blur. He slowly put the dragon heart in his chest which fit snugly but attached itself to the arteries that was connected to his old heart which quickly shut the wound across his chest which formed the scar that went from his neck down to under his rib cage. He began to shake after that, then falling over on his face.

*end flashback*

"And that is how I got this scar" Thane said pointing at his chest. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel all had a shocked look on their faces with their jaws hanging open.

"Ripped his own heart out? He really is a real man!" Elfman said from the next table where he and his sisters sat, who also had the same expression on their faces.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Lucy said who was at a table nearby who had also heard the story.

"What a load of horse crap" Romeo said walking over to him. "Do honestly expect us to believe that story?"

"How the hell else would I live this long?" Thane said with a slight slur in his speech. Romeo just looked at him and shook his head. "Fine, I'll prove it to you" he said as he stood up and Nazo shook his head. Thane caused little claws to come out of his finger tips which he used to reopen the large scar on his chest which caused Lucy to scream in shock as Natsu looked inside of Thane's chest in amazement at the purple colored heart in his chest which was giving off a sort of glow. Romeo passed out at the sight of this with a pale white face, while others in the guild spat out their drinks and some threw up but Makarov just laughed and Erza gagged a little bit.

"That so awesome!" Natsu cheered as Thane closed the wound on his chest by using his magic to cause his bones to sew it shut.

"I'm gonna take a nap now" Thane said as he got up from his seat and began to walk towards the door, only to pass out halfway, face planting on the floor with a loud thud.

"He went down like a man!" Elfman yelled while Lisanna just face palmed at her brothers actions.


	4. Reinstatement

Natsu and Lucy sat at the same table with happy lying on his face in front of them. "I am so bored" Natsu said leaning back in his chair.

"Me to, and there is no work to do that pays enough…" Lucy sighed as she saw Thane walk by in a newer looking version of his old outfit which was grey and black instead of white and black. He had a job flier in his left hand that she saw an S in the corner of. "Thane, are you going somewhere?" Lucy asked him which caused him to look over at her, revealing that he had cut his hair in a messy spiked pattern instead of the long white ponytail.

"Well I haven't worked in a long time, so I think I am going to go out on this S class quest" he smiled until he felt a large hand on his head. He was turned around to see Makarov had grown out his arm and was holding him still with it.

"And what makes you think you are allowed to go on this quest, Protector" the master asked.

"He was originally an S class wizard wasn't he? Why can't he go?" Erza; who was sitting beside the master, asked.

"Technically he left the guild and his rank was revoked from him, so I can't let him go out on this job" Makarov said taking a drink of his ale with his other hand.

"With all due respect Makarov, you don't exactly have the authority to make that decision, and if I need to do something to regain my rank, then so be it" he smirked as Macao entered the room.

"He's right kid, as current guild master I do have the authority to force you to undergo a reinstatement exam, which will be even more difficult than the actual exams we have once a year" the blue haired master said as Thane dropped the job flier.

"Fine, but let's make this quick, I need some money" he sighed as Macao walked over and began to whisper to Makarov.

"I didn't think he would actually accept!" Macao said to Makarov who just laughed. "What should I do?"

"You dug this hole, and now you have to get out of it!" Makarov laughed. Macao just hung his head and turned to Thane who had his arms crossed.

"Alright, the next wizard that walks into the guild will be your opponent and you have to beat them in combat!" Macao yelled as everyone who was in the guild hall just stared at the door in anticipation. The door cracked open and in walked Mira with a basket of vegetables in her arms as everyone in the guild gasped.

"Did I do something wrong?" she said confused. Thane fell to the ground laughing as he aw who it was.

"Are you serious?" he said laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. "I'm going to fight her? This must be some joke, she doesn't look like she could hurt anyone!" he continued to laugh.

"Looks are deceiving" Makarov chuckled.

"Wait a minute! Why am I going to have to fight Thane?!" Mira said as she sat the basket down.

"You guys sort this out, I'll be in the training ground nearby, waiting" Thane said as he left the building with Nazo on his back.

"Looks like you dug your hole even deeper Macao" Erza chuckled as she left the building with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla behind her.

Hours passed and Thane sat in the training ground with his cape folded and sitting next to him on a large boulder that he and Nazo were resting on. "You really shouldn't underestimate Mira" Erza advised him.

"And why is that?" he said curiously.

"She is one of our guilds current S-Class wizards, and she has the title "She-Devil"" Lucy added.

"That little girl couldn't possibly be that dangerous, and besides I hope to wrap this up quickly so I can get back to work" Thane said standing up as he saw Lisanna, Elfman, Mira, Macao and Makarov approaching in a small group. Mira had an angry look on her face and Macao had a large knot on the top of his head. "It's about time" Thane said as he began to stretch.

"This is gonna be awesome! It's got me all fired up!" Natsu said with Happy on his shoulder.

"I bet 500 jewel on Mirajane" Gray added as everyone looked to see he was in his underwear again.

"Um Gray, your clothes…" Lucy said face palming as he began to freak out.

"OK, let's get this show on the road!" Makarov said as he sat down on a nearby rock with a clear view of where the two would be fighting.

"I can't believe you are supporting this" Lucy said which caused the Makarov to start laughing. Mirajane stood across from Thane who had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"The S-Class reinstatement exam will begin now!" Macao said as he jumped back from the two of them and hid behind Lucy. Thane stood still as Mirajane held out her arms and began to change.

"Takeover!" she said as she took on her demon like form with a crack running down the side of her face.

"So that's the magic you use? Well I am impressed which means I will only hold back slightly" Thane said as he released all of his magic energy at once, engulfing himself in dark purple and black energy. The energy dispelled and his skin was changed into where it was almost scale like.

"That's…" Erza said thinking back to when Natsu fought Jellal in the Tower of Heaven.

"I built up allot of magic energy while waiting for you to get here, if you would have gotten here sooner, you wouldn't have to fight me in this form" he said as he sprinted at Mira with his right hand drawn back. "Dark Dragon Iron Fist" he said as he cloaked his hand in dark magic and landed a blow to the center of Mirajane's stomach, sending her flying up into the air where she composed herself.

'He did that much damage to me…with one punch?' she thought to herself as she floated in place in the air. "I have no choice now, I can't hold back!" she said as she formed a large dark purple sphere in both of her hands and threw it down at Thane who propelled himself upwards towards it using a dark purple energy beam.

"So, you use dark magic huh?" Thane said as he grew closer and closer to the sphere. "That's too bad for you!" he laughed as he caught the sphere in his mouth and swallowed it.

"HE ATE IT!?" everyone on the ground said in unison as Thane flew up closer to Mirajane, delivering several dozen more punches to her stomach, which sent her falling down to the ground. She caused a large dust cloud to form when she hit the ground and everyone looked to see Thane standing over her with a bone sword where his hand was, similar to what Gajeel does when he uses his dragon slayer magic, holding it at her throat.

"You lose" he said as his Dragon Force form deactivated and his sword like hand broke into pieces. Everyone who was there froze in amazement at how quickly the fight had ended and Gray reached into his pocket and pulled out 500 jewel and put it in Natsu's hand. "So, do I get my rank back now?"

"Y-yes" Macao said still frozen at seeing that Thane didn't even have a scratch on him.


	5. A Journey Begins

Thane and Nazo stood outside of the guild hall, talking and looking through a bag that Thane sitting in front of him. "Are you sure you packed them? Because if you forgot them I am gonna be pissed at you Nazo!" Thane said as he continued to look through the bag. Lucy and Happy heard the noise from outside and opened the door to see what was going on.

"Is something wrong Thane?" Lucy asked.

"Nazo decided to be an idiot and forgot to pack my stuff!" he said glaring at his little red Exceed friend.

"That stuff wouldn't have happened to be a bag with some old bones in it would it?" Lucy asked.

"Yes that's it!" Thane said as he got down on his knees in front of Lucy and began to beg. "Please tell me where they are!" he begged. Lucy had the expression of disbelief on her face at how he was acting.

'I can't believe that Erza respects this guy…' she thought to herself. "They were inside next to the bar, you left them there before you walked out" she said pointing inside.

"Thank you!" he said running past her and through the door inside.

"He likes bones like I like fish!" Happy said. Thane walked out with the bag in his arms with a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you Lucy, these things took me forever to dig up and I would go insane if I lost them" he smiled as he put the smaller bag in the larger one that was on the ground.

"D-Dig up!?" Lucy said in shock as she thought of Thane going through a grave and eating the bones of the bodies inside.

"Yup, dinosaur bones tend to be very hard to find in a state that they aren't made of stone" he said as he looked at the bag with his mouth watering. Lucy let out a sigh of relief as Thane threw the bag over his shoulder. "Well I better be going, this SS class mission won't finish itself" Thane said as he began to walk away with Nazo on his shoulder, giving him a dirty look.

"I expect an apology in the form of mice" the red cat said.

"Did I hear someone say SS class mission!?" Natsu said sticking his head out of one of the guild hall windows.

"Yep, the flier said to retake a town from a dark guild known as Midnight Crow, apparently they are extremely powerful and the leader is a user of Demon Magic" Thane said turning to Natsu.

"That sounds awesome!" Natsu said as he jumped out the window with Happy flying behind him. "I'm gonna go along with you!" Natsu said with enthusiasm.

"Fine by me, what about you Miss Lucy?" Thane said looking at her.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out" she said waving her hands.

"Are you sure? The reward is 250,000,000 jewel" he said causing her eyes to change to dollars signs.

"Count me in!" Lucy said cheering.

"Us as well" a voice said from the dirt road. Everyone looked to see Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla with their things already packed and on their person. Thane was speechless at the size of luggage cart that Erza was pulling and he just looked at it with his mouth hanging open.

"Are you sure you packed everything?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"I packed light for this trip actually" Erza replied.

'That's her way of packing light?' he thought to himself.

"Count us in as well" a deep voice said from in front of the guild hall. Thane turned to see Gajeel and Lily with their arms crossed.

"Well it's as they say, the more the merrier!" Thane laughed as he began to lead the way into town towards the train station. "Onward!" he said in a childish manner.

"This guy…" Lucy said with a sigh of disbelief at how he was acting.

The large group soon arrived at the train station and boarded the train headed south. The train began to move and Natsu collapsed in his seat with a sick expression on his face. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Thane laughed.

"He has motion sickness" Wendy said patting Natsu on the head.

"Oh my god that is hilarious!" Thane laughed even harder.

"You sure do act differently then I would expect you to" Gray said only to be pounded on the head by Erza.

"Be respectful when addressing the Protector" she growled.

"Why does Erza keep calling him the Protector?" Carla as Nazo who was sitting on the top of the seat that Thane was on.

"I think that is a question for Thane" Nazo said as Thane popped his neck.

"Oh yeah, I was around during the founding of the guild and I served as the right hand of Mavis Vermillion, the first guild master, but I was also her protector even though she was much stronger than me, I felt I needed to dedicate my life to her since she took me in. She wanted me to be the second guild master but I refused and continued to serve her until her passing" Thane said with a glum expression on his face.

"What did you do after she passed?" Lily; who was sitting beside Gajeel, asked.

"I sealed myself on the island with Nazo and kept him and I in a frozen in time-like state for several hundred years, that is until I woke up recently." He said looking out the window at the grass covered fields that they were going through.

"I thought your dragon heart made you immortal, why did you seal yourself away?" Gajeel asked.

"I felt like I should only return when the time was right, when this world needed me again, but since you apparently fought someone on the island, it messed up my sealing spell and I woke up too late and I cont use that spell for another 10 years" he sighed. "Looks like Thane Silverdust is here to stay, for now anyway" he chuckled.

"Silverdust?" Natsu said with a chuckle, completely forgetting about his motion sickness for a moment. "What a girly last name!" he laughed only to have Erza punch him in the stomach and knock him out.

"Take it easy red head, it's alright" he laughed.

"My apologizes Protector" Erza said standing up and bowing. "You may strike me now, as punishment" she said causing him to laugh even more.

"Punish me as well, yes?" Virgo; who suddenly appeared, said.

"Why the hell are you here!?" Lucy screamed which made Thane fall on the ground from laughing so hard.

"I haven't seen Thane this happy in a long time" Nazo said to Carla. "After Mavis's death, he became reclusive and angry until he sealed himself away on that island.

"This is a good thing isn't it?" she asked him.

"Of course, not just for him, but for all of us, his magic can sometimes be overwhelmed by his emotions which is why I like to see him in a good mood" Nazo smiled.

"It's very rare to find a man who isn't afraid of his emotions" she looking down at him.

"I'm not scared of my emotions Carla! I cry all the time!" Happy said which only made Nazo laugh and fall over onto the seat below.


	6. Storm the Gates

Natsu crawled out of the train car and passed out inside of the ornate train station which his friends were admiring. In front of the group was group of elderly people in white robes with a rose shaped crest on the sides of the robes. "You must be the elders of the village that was taken over, we came here in response to the job flier" Thane said as the shortest one of the elders approached him and looked up at him with old, wise eyes.

"We were told that members from Sabertooth would be coming to solve the problem, but I can tell by the crest on that one's shoulder that you are not of that guild." He said pointing at Natsu who was unconscious on the ground. "Who are you?" he said looking up at Thane who got a better look at the man's face. He had wrinkled tan skin and a white moustache and his left eye seemed to be missing.

"We are Fairy Tail, and I stole the job flier from Sabertooth's guild hall and forced their record keeper to send a notification that the job had been taken" Thane said rubbing the back of his neck.

"A very bold move considering they are the strongest guild in the country" one of the female elders said. "Bazo, maybe we should give them a shot, after all seven years ago they were the strongest guild themselves" the female elder said.

"Fine" Bazo, who was the short elder, said.

"Thank you very much" Thane said picking up his bag. "The city will be taken back in 5 days max" he said with a smirk which caused the rest of the group to freak out. The elders talked amongst themselves for awhile then walked off. Once they were out of sight Lucy fell over.

"How the hell are we supposed to take back a city in 5 days?" she cried.

"Forget that, I want to know how you managed to steal the job from Sabertooth" Gray said to Thane who began to laugh.

"Well it was rather easy, first I broke into the S-rank room, roughed up the archive keeper a bit and then forced him to send out the message, then I altered his memory with my Dark Dragon Magic" he laughed as he picked Natsu up over his shoulder.

"And I'm sure it was masterfully done sir!" Erza said. At hearing this, Thane laughed a little more and began to lead the way out of the station with Natsu over his shoulder.

"Thane sure does laugh allot…it's kind of creepy" Gajeel said crossing his arms as he followed him.

"Well it is much better to have him laughing all the time than to have him in a bad mood, one time he got so mad at a rival guild for disgracing the face of the guild hall, that he went against Mavis's orders and destroyed the rival guild hall and wiped out all of its members. He even accidently killed several of them which made the magic council get involved but the rest of the story he would have to tell you since that is all he would tell me" Nazo shrugged as he walked with the group.

"All that over messing with the guild hall?" Wendy said shocked.

"Yes, he dedicated his life to the guild and if someone mocks us, he goes into a rage and does nothing but destroy until he calms down" Nazo answered as he saw Thane stop at the top of a hill and put Natsu down on the ground, causing him to wake up.

"Is it over yet?" Natsu wined as he got onto his feet.

"The train ride is indeed over, but the mission hasn't even started yet" Thane smiled as he looked down at the massive city surrounded by a large stone walls with iron gates. The tops of the walls were lined with wizards in matching uniforms that consisted of black and purple tunics with black pants, boots and shrouds over their faces with the dark guild crest on their backs. The crest was a white crow with both wings spread out and what appeared to be the moon over its head.

"This place is massive…" Carla said looking out at the massive city which had a large castle in the center with the dark guild's flag flying over it.

"New Haven" Happy said as he read the sign next to the road.

"So how are we going to do this, sneak in or bust in?" Gray asked Thane who ran up to the gate but was stopped by several magic circles on top of the gate. He looked to see three guards holding out magic shotguns. "I guess we are busting in" Gray sighed as he and the others moved in behind Thane.

"Leave now or we will shoot! This city now belongs to Midnight Crow!" one of them yelled.

"I knew this wouldn't be easy, although if it was then what would be the fun in that?" Thane shrugged as he jumped into the air. "Dark Dragon Hammer!" he said as a large war hammer made of bone formed on his right hand with a face made of dark magic. He swung the large weapon and hit all three of them off of the wall at once, sending them flying at the castle in the center of town. He landed and tossed his hammer to the side.

"One swing!" Lucy said with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Leave the gate to me" Gajeel said as he walked over and began to take bites out of the gate.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that he is the Iron Dragon Slayer" Nazo said scratching his head. In a matter of seconds, Gajeel had eaten a hole in the door big enough for everyone to walk through; even Ezra's luggage could fit through it. On the other side of the gate were more guards but they were frozen in shock at seeing that someone ate through their door.

"Get the freaks!" one of the guards shouted as they charged the group.

"Leave these to me" Thane said taking his cape off.


	7. A Den of Wolves

"Are you crazy? There are too many of them!" Gray said to Thane.

"Just trust me" Thane smiled as he ran his fingers through his white hair. "Dark Dragon Sword" he said as he turned his right arm into a long white sword that was lined with razors on the blade.

"Get him!" one the dark guild members said right before Thane ran the sword through his chest, piercing his hard and covering the blade in blood. Natsu and the others froze in shock at seeing one of their own easily murder someone.

"H-He killed him…" Lucy said covering her mouth in shock.

"Next?" Thane smiled at the dark guild members behind him that began to back away slowly. "Oh no, you guys aren't going anywhere" he said as he pulled the blade from the dead dark guild member. Thane turned his arm back to normal and looked at his blood stained sleeve and frowned. "This will take forever to get out…oh well" Thane said as he turned to the other dark wizards. "Dark Dragon…" he said as he inhaled.

"Get out of the way!" Wendy yelled since she knew what attack was going to come next. "You will be killed if you don't move!" she screamed. They group of grunts just stood in one spot, frozen in fear as dark magic gathered around Thane's head.

"ROAR!" he screamed as he let out a large blast of dark magic and bone shards at the group, completely destroying the group and the road they were one for the next several blocks. "Damn, I'm still not back to full power yet" he said stretching his neck as if though nothing had happened.

"Master Thane used to run mostly assassination missions and war related jobs, he was one of the most feared and respected members of Fairy Tail, even though Mavis did not approve of his methods" Nazo said grimly. Without any warning, Natsu ran up to Thane and punched him in the face and then picked him up by his shirt.

"You bastard!" Natsu growled.

"Is there a problem Salamander?" Thane said in a calm voice.

"How could you take lives so easily!? They may have been evil, but they were still HUMAN!" Natsu yelled. Natsu felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Erza beside him.

"Let him go Natsu" she said in a calm and gentle voice. He hesitated for a moment but ultimately let go of Thane and began to walk away.

"Thane, things have changed since your time, Fairy Tail no longer condones killing, do I make myself clear?" she said in a cold, cruel tone. Thane just sighed and nodded.

"As you wish Miss Scarlet, I will refrain from taking the lives of these criminals" he said putting his hand over where his guild crest is.

"Man, even when I was in Phantom Lord, I had never seen someone that brutal and cold hearted" Gajeel said a bit nervous with Pantherlily standing beside him.

"Well we better get moving" Thane said in an upbeat tone. Natsu clenched his fists and glared at Thane who was walking deeper into the city with Nazo on his shoulder that his bag was strapped over.

In the throne room of the castle in the center of town, a group of 10 wizards stood in front of a throne with a average height human in it. "It seems someone else has come to try to liberate the city" the man on the throne laughed.

"Shall we go and exterminate them?" one of the ten wizards asked.

"No, I don't plan on sending one of you just yet" the man on the throne said as he stood up and walked out of the shadows, showing himself. He had spiked black hair and one red eye and one blue eye. He wore a red cloak that went down to the back of his mid leg and a red and black tunic with pouches on them as well as red and black pants with pointed black boots. His skin was pale and he had an X shaped scar on his left cheek. "Send in Hunter, let's let him test their skills first" he smiled.

"Gajeel" Natsu said walking beside him.

"What Salamander?" he responded in an annoyed tone.

"Let's keep an eye on Thane, I am starting to trust him less and less" Natsu said still glaring at Thane.

"That is something that we can both agree on" Gajeel snickered. Wendy stopped walking and began to sniff the air which got Carla's attention.

"What do you smell Wendy?" she asked.

"It smells like…wet dog fur" she said gagging as she covered her nose. Natsu, Gajeel and Thane also sniffed the air and gagged at the stench.

"That is foul!" Gajeel said holding his mouth so he wouldn't vomit.

"Now that hurts my feelings" a voice said from down the street. The group looked to see a filthy looking man with a sleeveless vest made from animal pelts and a pair of shorts as well. "My name is Hunter, and I was sent to get rid of you" he said scratching behind his ear like a dog.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?" Lucy yelled in disbelief at how strange the dark guild member behaved.

"Not a chance pal, I'm gonna…" Natsu was interrupted by the smell entering his nostrils again, causing him to pass out. "So…stinky" he said before going limp.

"I guess his smell is too strong for a Dragon Slayer's nose to handle" Gray laughed as he watched the four of them try not to throw up. "I guess we have to handle this guy" Gray said as he took his stance and began to form the magic circle in front of his hands.

"Seems that way" Erza said as she, Lucy and Pantherlily stood ready to fight. Nazo walked in front of the group and held out his little arms and smirked.

"This is my time to shine" he said as he began to glow bright red.

"Such magic energy…" Pantherlily said amazed as he watched as Nazo took on a battle form similar to his own except with red fur and dark black circles around his eyes.

"He can take on a battle for also?" Carla said impressed.

"I could do that too if I wanted!" Happy yelled. "I'm lying, no I can't…I'm useless" Happy sobbed.

"No one in this group is useless" Nazo said as his arms became engulfed in a dark flame. "Some of us just have our own specialties" Nazo smiled as he punched his own palm while smiling at Hunter who just looked at him confused.

"That is one big ass cat" he said as he clasped his hands together and summoned a wolf in front of him. Nazo turned pale at seeing this and fell backwards and passed out, holding a flower on his chest as if he were dead while reverting back to his old form.

"Are you fucking kidding me…" Gray said with an amazed yet disappointed look on his face.


	8. Facing the Pack

"What just happened?" Happy said as he stood over Nazo who was unconscious on the ground.

"He reacted worse to that mutt than Lily does to lightning…" Carla chuckled.

"Did you call my little girl a mutt you little cat?" Hunter said in an irritated tone. "Don't listen to her baby girl, you couldn't be further from a mutt" he said hugging the wolf that just stood there with an irritated look on its face.

"This guy is a real nut job" Gray said as he stood in his underwear.

"Says the guy with the stripping habit" Lucy snickered as she reached down to her keys. "Let's beat this guy so we can clear the rest of the town" she said as she held her key in the air. "Open, Gate of Giant Crab, Cancer!" she said as she swung her arm down then proceeding to turn the key, creating the magic circle that summoned the tall crab man.

"Come here little doggy" he said as he ran forward and in the blink of an eye, cut all of the fur off of the wolf, leaving it bald which frightened and humiliated it so much that it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Thanks Cancer" Lucy cheered.

"Alright, baby" he said as he disappeared.

"Y-You jerk!" Hunter growled. "How dare you do that to one of my little babies!" he said as his eyes began to turn red and foam come from his mouth as he got down on all fours. "I'm gonna rip you apart!" he howled as the pelt he wore on his back began to fuse to his skin, giving him the appearance of a werewolf.

"That is one ugly mutt" Gray said as he slammed both of his hands on the ground. "Ice Make Floor" he said as the entire street turned to ice and both Hunter and his allies were struggling to stand up. Hunter stumbled around like a dog would on ice and Erza took the opportunity to reequip into her Heavens Wheel armor with several swords in a circle behind her.

"Go my swords" she said as her swords flew at the creature, only to have him jump over them, having used his claws to get a grip on the ice road. "Reequip" she said as she began to glow as she dawned her Blackwing armor, flying up in the air after him.

"Howl" Hunter said as he inhaled a large breath of air. He opened his mouth and shot out a highly concentrated sound wave at Erza, knocking her into the street, shattering the ground beneath the Fairy Tail wizard's, sending them all into the underground sewer system.

"Damn that's loud" Lily said as he held his ears in pain.

"He made the wrong choice sending us down here" Lucy smirked as she looked up at Hunter on the ridge above them. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy said as she moved the key down into the sewer water running under the group. The circle formed in front of her and the mermaid-like celestial spirit appeared with an angry look on her face.

"Of all the things you have done, summoning me in sewer water is by far the worst!" she yelled as she held her water vase over her head. She swung it around as water poured from the vase in a serpent like form which hit Hunter dead center in his stomach, sending him flying into the sky where he disappeared in the clouds.

"The smell is gone…" Gajeel said as he sat up from the sewage water.

"But a new one replaced it" Thane gagged.

"Lucy, come here" Aquarius said as she motion for her master to come closer. She proceeded to pick her up by her to and hold her inches from her face. "If my date gets ruined because of this crap water, I am gonna tear you apart" she growled.

"I thought Celestial spirits were supposed to be friendly" Thane whispered to Nazo who was awake now.

"What did you say?" she said shooting them a glare, causing them to freeze up. "That's what I thought" she said as she disappeared.

"I would avoid summoning her for a while" Thane said as he climbed out of the hole.

"Good idea" Lucy said as he helped the rest of them out of the hole.

"Well well, it looks like they beat Hunter, eh brother?" a little girl voice said from one of the rooftops.

"It's not that big of deal, he was a weakling after all" a little boy's voice said from the same roof. They all looked up to see a little girl with long black hair dressed in a white dress, standing next to a little boy of the same age who was wearing a black suit and tie and whose hair was short and white.

"What are children doing here?" Lily said confused.

"Children? How dare you! I'll have you know that we are the twin wizards in Midnight Crow, ranked in the top ten strongest wizards in the guild!" she said as she grabbed her brother's right hand and showed the black guild mark on it and showed the white one on her left hand.

"They are not alone" Natsu said sniffing the air before he turned around to see eight more wizards on the surrounding buildings.

"There are ten of them, each with a high magic level, these must be the other members of the top ten" Thane smiled. "Finally I get to push myself!" he cheered as the ten wizards looked down at the group.

"A group of children and cats took down that many of our men by themselves? Our boys must be getting soft" an old man in the group said. He was hunched over a can in a black suit and undershirt with a purple tie and a silver chain in his pocket that looked like it connected to watch. His head was bald and he had a silver mustache and wrinkled face.

"We could easily kill all of you right now, but the master wants to see a show, so we are gonna play a game" A large shirtless man covered in tattoos said. He wore tan shorts and sandals and had his guild mark in the center of his chest amongst his tattoos, and he had long red hair that went down to his mid-back. "We are gonna take a hostage, and in order to get that hostage back, you have to find and defeat all of us" he smiled.

"But it won't be easy, each of us uses a form of lost magic" the old man said as he tapped his can on the ground causing the twins to jump down and grab Carla and Happy before they jumped back up to the roof top.

"Happy, Carla!" Natsu and Wendy called at once.

"You get them back if you beat us" the girl twin said sticking her tongue out at them.

"Let us go!" Carla said as she tried to get free from the little boy's grip.

"Let the games begin" the tattooed man said as he and the others tossed teleportation lacrima into the air. "And if you don't get them back within 4 days, we will kill them" he said as all of them disappeared, shattering the lacrima after they vanished.

"Bastards…" Natsu said looking down while clenching his fists.

"Don't worry Natsu, we will get them back" Thane said as he put his hand on his guild member's shoulder. "I swear that on my life" he said firmly as Natsu looked at him different look than the one he gave him earlier.

"Right" Natsu nodded as he punched his palm. "I'm all fired up to kick their asses" he smiled.

"It is going to have to wait till morning, this city is massive and will take time to search, we need to rest and recover our magic energy" Erza said walking forward to an abandoned bath house/ hotel. "This place should have food and a place to sleep, we can also wash this sewer smell off of us" she said opening the door as Nazo smelt his fur and tried to hold back vomit.

"Good idea" Nazo moaned.


	9. Origins

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lily, Thane and Nazo were all sitting in the men's washroom with the room filled with steam. The walls were made of wooden panels and a thing bamboo wall separated the men and women's side of the bath house. Enough of the wall was there so nothing could be seen through it but it was tin enough to where sound could pass through. Thane and Nazo sat on the stone edge of the large pool with towels over their laps with their backs facing the wall that separated the guys from the girls, Nazo had taken off his vest and showed the white guild mark on his back. Natsu sat in one corner of the pool; he had used his fire magic to cause the water around him to boil while Gray who was in the opposite corner had the water around him frozen solid. Gajeel and Lily sat in their own corner where just looked at the two of them in disbelief. "One of them likes to be in boiling water while the other prefers to be frozen…" Lily said shaking his head.

"Those two are just weird" Gajeel said with a wrench in his mouth.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall, Lucy, Wendy, and Erza all sat in the water of their stone tub with a look of relaxation on their faces. "This is nice, it's a shame we are using these facilities without paying" Lucy say going underwater to the point where only the top half of her face was visible.

"Well I feel like we needed this after the incident with that wolf guy" Erza said relaxing with both of her arms on the wet stone edge of the pool.

"To bad Carla and Happy aren't here" Wendy said trying to hold back tears. Lucy walked over and out her arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"We are going to get them back" Thane said in a serious tone. "And if they even leave so much as a scratch on them, I will make them suffer a worse fate then those guards at the gate" he said as he punched the floor beside him causing it to shatter.

"Well um…let's change the subject! It feels a bit too gloomy in here" Nazo said trying to lighten the mood. Gajeel looked over to see two long scars on the back of Thane's back right next to his shoulder blades.

"Hey Thane, what are those scars on your back?" Gajeel asked as he saw Nazo motioning for him to shut up and not ask anything else.

"It is a long and boring story, I don't wish to bore you with it" Thane said calmly.

"Well then tell us about the guild all those years ago" Erza said from the other side of the wall.

"Now that is a story I think you will enjoy" Thane smiled. "Years ago, I met Mavis Vermillion in the city of Magnolia, which was much smaller back then…" he said thinking back.

*flashback*

A young Mavis Vermillion was walking the streets in a cheery manner, skipping barefoot down the street. She appeared the same as she does in her ghost form only now she was alive. She kept skipping down the path while humming to herself but stopped when she came across an alleyway. She looked down the path to see a slender figure in ragged cloths with eyes that seemed to be glowing red in the darkness. "Who are you?" she said in a happy tone as she tilted her head to the side. The figure began to walk into the light, showing a youthful he was Thane Silverdust but with longer hair which was hanging loose.

"Hand over your jewel!" he growled as he turned his right arm into a bone sword with razored edges made of dark magic. "Do it before I cut you to pieces!" he growled showing he was very skinny from what looked like lack of food.

"You must be that thief the towns people were complaining about" she standing up straight.

"Damn it!" Thane yelled as he charged Mavis with his arm drawn back. He swung the sword only to have her stop the blade by grabbing it with his right hand, not even letting it break skin. "What the hell?" he said as he jumped back.

"Why are you robbing innocent people?" she asked.

"Because I have nothing and I take from those who have so much that they won't miss it" he smiled as he cloaked his forearms in dark magic, giving them the appearance of gauntlets with clawed fingers. "Dark Dragon Soul Shredder!" he yelled as he charged at her, slashing left and right with his claws, only to have her gracefully dodge each one with a cheerful smile on her face. "You bitch!" he yelled as he inhaled a deep breath. "Dark Dragon Roar!" he said as he fired a large magic blast made of dark magic and bone shards. Mavis jumped to the side and watched as the attack passed her and destroyed several buildings.

"Such raw power…" she said as she looked over to see him panting and staggering back and forth. "He is exhausted…" she said as he fell face first onto the street then passing out. "Oh no!" she said running over to him and shaking him. "Out cold, don't worry, I won't leave you here" he said as she struggled to pick him up on her back even though he was half her height. Hours later Thane woke up in a warm bed with a plate of food beside him and a bottle of ale beside it. He sat up quickly and began to panic as he looked around to see a banner with a guild mark on it.

"Where the hell am I?" he said as he looked at the food with his stomach growling.

"You really should eat" a female voice said from the door at the other side of the room. He looked to see Mavis, the women he had tried to rob earlier, looking at him with a smile.

"Why did you do this? I tried to kill you" he grunted as he sat up and reached for the food on the plate.

"You were hurt, so I helped you" she said as she walked over to the window beside the bed. "You are a dragon Slayer aren't you?" she said causing him to pause from eating. "I'm surprised someone as strong as you isn't in a guild" she said rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I tried but none of them would except me due to the nature of my powers" he grumbled as he finished eating.

"I believe the best way to fight the forces of darkness, is to use their own power against them" she chuckled.

"What are you getting at?" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I have started a guild, but we are new and our members are few, we could use someone like you to join us" she smiled warmly.

"You want a Dark Dragon Slayer to join a legitimate wizard's guild?" Thane laughed. "You don't have to make fun of me miss" he said resting his arms on his knees.

"I'm being serious you know, you look like you are someone who could use a guild to call home, and guild mates to call family" she smiled as she sat down beside him on the bed, swinging her feet off the edge.

"Family…" Thane said gripping his tattered pants.

"I'll give you time to think, and here, I just guessed your size" she said handing him a white and black outfit similar one he wore in the present. She hopped up from beside him and began to walk away.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Mavis, Mavis Vermillion" she smiled.

"I am Thane Silverdust, and I would be more than happy to join your guild" he said as he put on a smile.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Thane, I am sure we are going to be good friends" she laughed.

*end flashback*

"So you tried to rob and kill the first master and she gave you food, clothing and let you into the guild?" Lucy said amazed.

"It shocked me at first but as the years went on, we did indeed become fast friends" he chuckled. Thane looked to see that Natsu and gray had frozen half of the pool and were boiling the other half. Thane looked down to see one foot on each side of the pool, one turned red and the other blue. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he grabbed Natsu and Gray by the neck and threw them into the wall dividing the bath room, causing it to break down.

"What the hell!" Lucy said covering herself as she went deeper underwater.

"You two idiots need to stop freezing and burning everything!" Thane yelled as he stood up facing the two of them who were floating unconscious in the girl's pool, unknowingly leaving himself exposed.

"Cover yourself!" Wendy said blushing as she held her hands over her eyes.

"Honestly, you people have no common decency" Erza said as she stood up holding Natsu and Gray by the back of their necks, leaving herself completely visible to Thane, Gajeel, Lily and Nazo.

"You're one to talk" Lucy mumbled to herself.

"A-Awesome" Nazo said as he passed out on his back with a nosebleed.


	10. The Search Begins

Morning came and Natsu was the first one up. He stood on the balcony of the hotel and looked out at the city. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Gray with his arms crossed. "Natsu, it's time to get moving" he said as he turned around and left the room. Natsu left the balcony and proceeded down the stairs to the main lobby where the rest of the group sat.

"We are going to leave our stuff here until we get Happy and Carla back and we clear the town" Erza said as she stood up.

"Let's get moving" Thane said as he sniffed the air outside. "One of them is close by" he said.

"You can tell that just by sniffing a few times?" Lucy said amazed.

"It's not just that, my dark magic allows me to detect the presents of other users of a form of dark magic, which is why I was highly valued. There isn't just the enemy's scent, I also smell blood, allot of it but it isn't normal, there is something foul and evil about it" he said with an uneasy look.

"Well that's reassuring" Lucy said a bit scared. They all walked outside and Followed Thane who had Nazo on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Erza said as they started to run.

"Towards the source of that foul odor, it may be one of those 10 wizards" he said as he slide on his feet to a stop at an opening in the street which was filled with smashed carts, holes and a large fountain in the center. It depicted a stone rose with which was the centerpiece but instead of water coming from it, there was nothing but a deep crimson liquid. A foul smell arose from the fountain which was almost metallic in its odor.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lily said a bit nervous and disgusted.

"Indeed" an aged voice said from the other side of the fountain.

"Show yourself!" Gajeel yelled.

"Very well" the same voice said as the old man from earlier walked slowly around the fountain, leaning on his cane as he went. "This fountain was very beautiful months ago, but like with most things, time will render it twisted and hideous." The old man sat down on the edge of the fountain, letting out a sigh of relief. "This fountain runs with the blood of the citizens who tried to fight back, we left it here to set an example to you legal guilds to stay out of our city, but it seems to have not worked" he groaned as he tapped his cane on the ground. "My name is Samuel Turner; I am the oldest of the Damned 10."

"The Damned 10?" Wendy said confused.

"The magic council has their 10 Wizard Saints; this guild has a darker version of that" he said as he pulled out his pocket watch. "I suppose it is time I took care of you little brats" he said slowly standing up.

"Bring it on old man! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as Thane held out his arm in front of him. "What are you doing!?" Natsu protested.

"We can't all waste time on one opponent, I will stick back and fight this guy, the rest of you go and look for Happy and Carla" he smirked as he took off his cape and tossed it to the side. "Go Nazo" he ordered as the little cat saluted and ran off. "Follow him, he will lead you to the next one and all of you, be careful" Thane said as dark magic began to resonate from his body.

"Right, everyone move out!" Erza ordered. They all nodded and ran off down the left road after Nazo who was flying at a fast speed.

"Awfully cocky, aren't you brat?" the old man chuckled as his pocket watch began to glow.

"I will be more than enough to take you down" Thane smiled as his pupils turned to slits.

"We shall see" Samuel said as he body began to glow as he grew in size and seemed to reverse his age. He stood 7'3" and was massive in his build and he had a full head of spiky blond hair and a short blonde beard. "My magic is known as Clockwork, it can reverse or accelerate the individual time of any being or object as the user desires upon physical contact" he said as he flexed and tore the top of his suit off except for the vest underneath that showed his large rippling body.

"I have never seen magic like that in my lifetime, but I doubt you will ever see anything like mine either" he laughed as he became consumed in a pillar of dark magic. "Dark Dragon Scales" he said as the magic cleared and his skin was covered in white, bone-like, spiked scales. Thane charged at Samuel with his hand drawn back and held open, showing claws on his fingertips. "I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" he laughed as he slashed at Samuel who blocked with his forearms, only to have them lacerated to the point that bone was showing through the skin.

"Damn it!" Samuel said as he kicked Thane back with his large foot. "You are gonna pay for that!" he yelled as his forearms began to glow and the wounds began to heal as parts of flesh flew up from the ground and filled up the holes as if nothing had happened.

"So you used your Clockwork magic to reverse the damage I did to you? I had a hunch your powers could do that" he said as he shed the bone like scales from his body, having them fall off onto the ground. "You will prove to be challenge seeing as how I am not allowed to kill you" he smirked.

Natsu and the others continued to follow Nazo down the street at a fast pace. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Gray questioned.

"Pretty sure" Nazo said as he flew to the side as a shining blur flew past his face, destroying the wall behind him.

"Another one?" Lily said as he turned into his battle mode and drew his sword. He looked at the wall to see a golden arrow stuck in the wall.

"I missed…damn" a male voice said from the rooftop across from them. They all looked to see a young man with long golden hair and a bow that seemed to be attached to his left wrist. He wore a white jacket and white jeans with torn cuffs.

"I knew we were going the right way" Nazo chuckled as he floated in the air.

"You made a poor choice in finding me, cat" he said as he jumped down from the roof and the bow retracted into his body. "I am known as Shimmer, user of the Godly Armory magic" he said as a golden sword appeared in his right hand. "And I am going to kill you" he said as he charged at Wendy with his sword back, only to have it blocked by Lily.

"Leave this one to me! Spread out and find the rest so we can save Happy and Carla!" he yelled as he threw Shimmer back with brute force.

"Right!" Nazo said as he flew up in the air and off to find the rest of the Damned 10.

"Everyone pick a path and start searching!" Erza yelled as the group dispersed.

"I saw that you ran into Samuel on your way to me, I must say it was a poor choice to leave your friend to fight him by himself" Shimmer chuckled as an axe appeared in his left hand. "Out of all of us, he is the second strongest of the Damned 10. The reason being that he is extremely hard to beat with his ability to manipulate time" he chuckled as he flew at Lily swinging his weapons frantically.

"I might not know Thane all that well, but I can tell that he is no pushover so you should worry about your friend instead" Lily smirked as he slammed his sword down on top of Shimmer who blocked it by holding both of his weapons together in the shape of an X.

"Damn it!" Shimmer groaned as he flung Lily off of him.


	11. Damned 10

Natsu ran down a narrow alley at a fast pace until he was stopped by a black liquid that shot down from in front of him, destroying the path ahead of him. "Looking for someone?" a young voice said from the other end of the alley.

"I thought I smelled something foul" Natsu smirked as he cloaked his fists in flame. "You guys sure aren't doing a very good job of hiding" he chuckled as he began to get a good look at his opponent. It was a young man with medium length blue hair that was spiked out on the sides and back. He wore baggy trousers that went down into his blue boots which went up to his mid-shin. And had silver buckles on the sides. He wore a blue jacket with silver trim that divided down the middle, forming a V shaped opening that went down to his trousers where it was tucked in under a belt which was dark leather with a silver buckle. He had no shirt on under his jacket and let his blue guild mark on the center of his chest. He had tanned skin and golden eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Truth be told I was looking for you, Salamander" he chuckled. "My name is Jason Hydra, and I am the strongest of the Damned 10."

"The strongest huh? If you are tougher than the guy that Thane is fighting then I think this is going to be fun, I'm all fired up and ready to kick your ass!" Natsu cheered as he used his flames to fly forward at Jason with his fist drawn back. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he yelled as he punch to Jason's face was cut short by the same black liquid coming up and putting out the flames and cutting up Natsu's hand. He pulled his arm back and looked to see small cuts and bruises all over his right hand and stared at it in confusion.

"You are stupid you know that? Fire is useless in water and unfortunately for you, I happen to be the Water God Slayer of Midnight Crow" Jason smirked as a long stream of water covered his arms, forming long tentacle like whips.

Nazo flew over the rooftops, looking around for any signs of the enemy until he saw a young woman with long pink hair that went down to her mid back. She wore a tight red dress with a divide down her upper left thigh that extended to the end of the dress which went to her feet. It was strapless and hugged her large chest which a golden necklace rested on. She held a glass of wine in her right hand and twirled it in the glass as Nazo landed. "Are you one of Midnight Crow?" he asked.

"My name is Suzomi Nakashi, and yes I am" she chuckled. "But what can a little cat like you do to me?' she asked,

"Little?" Nazo said as he began to grow in size until he stood six feet tall with his shorts and vest having grown to fit him in his battle form.

"My my, you are full of surprises" she said sipping the glass of wine. "But so am I" she said as she began to give off an aura of golden light.

Gray stood in what looked like the city's park, seeing as it was filled with grassy fields, flowers and cobblestone paths under trees. "Lovely, isn't it?" a higher pitched male voice said from one of the trees. Gray looked up to see a man in a green suit with dark red hair in the form of Mohawk. His skin was pale and he had a rose on his suit jacket. "One of the beauties of this city is the nature here" he said in a light voice as he jumped down from the tree. "I am Rose, a member of the Damned 10, and you are going to die here" he said without changing his facial expression. He turned his eyes down to Gray's feet, watching as the grass began to grow and slowly wrap around his feet.

"What the hell?" he said as he struggled to get free.

Erza slowly walked down what appeared the street through the historic district of the city but stopped and looked up in the window to her left. There leaning against the balcony railing was the man from earlier who was covered in tattoos. "Hello Miss Scarlet, I was hoping I would get to fight you" he smirked as he tapped one of his sandals on the ground.

"You must really be arrogant if you think that you have a chance at beating me" Erza smirked as he summoned a sword in her right hand.

"I don't think I can beat you, I know I can" he laughed as he jumped down from the balcony and landed across from her. "Titania will be no more" he said the dragon tattoo on his right arm began to glow.

Gajeel ran down a residential area and opened door after door looking for the enemy but stopped when he heard what sounded like metal rattling. He followed the sound and came to a bench where a middle-aged man sat with two metal puppets dancing in front of him without him having to do anything. He wore a white button up shirt under a leather apron with oil stains on it and grey slacks with black loafers. He was very slender and had bald head and a gray mustache as well as large glasses with blue eyes beneath them. "What are you doing here old timer?" Gajeel said letting his guard down.

"Just enjoying the evening" he said was the puppets began to slow dance together as the sun began to set. "I make machines you see and some of them I build purely for entertainment" he smiled as he watched the man and woman puppet which each stood a foot tall.

"You shouldn't be here old timer, it's too dangerous" Gajeel said getting a bit irritated.

"I am well aware of the danger, for you see, I am part of that danger" he said at the puppets turned to Gajeel and shot out long metal needles at him, piercing him in the chest, bringing him down to his knees. "I am Isaac Silvers, a member of the Damned 10" the man said as he slowly stood up.

Lucy walked through a large museum that seemed untouched by the invading guild. "The rest of the city seemed damaged by Midnight Crow, but this place…" she said rubbing her hand on the one of the glass cases, wiping away the dust. "No one has been here in awhile, everything is covered in dust" she said to herself.

"Keep your hands off of that!" a high pitched female voice said from behind her. Lucy quickly turned to see the twins from earlier that took Happy and Carla. "These things are ours!" she said sticking her tongue out at Lucy.

"Sister, show some maturity for once in your life" the boy said rubbing his forehead.

"Why are you so mean Yan?" she pouted.

"I'm not mean Yin, you are just a big baby" he growled.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Loki!" Lucy said summoning Loki while the two of them were distracted.

"Always happy to help the lovely Lucy" Loki smiled.

"A Celestial spirit wizard?" Yan said as his hand became cloaked in a black aura and the column behind Lucy began to crumble and then collapse, falling towards her. As the rubble fell, Yin cloaked her hand in a white aura which caused the rubble to reform into one solid column, which fell even faster at Lucy.

"Lucy!" Loki cried as he ran over and caught the large column with his bare hands, struggling to hold it up as Lucy got out of harm's way.

"We use Chaos and Order magic, so anything is at our disposal" Yin said as Yan made the pillar fall to pieces on Loki burying him beneath rubble.

Wendy sat down exhausted in a metal chair next to a large stone monument of a staff that looked like a large rose. "This is so much more difficult without Carla" she panted as a shadow fell over her. She jumped forward and turned around to see a boy that was her age with dirty brown hair and brown eyes with tan skin looking at her. He had no shoes and wore a tan sleeveless vest and shorts that were the same color. He wore no shoes and his feet were covered in dirt. "Are you one of the enemy?" she said which made him blush a bit and hide his face.

"I-I'm Foster, I am the weakest of the Damned 10" he said gaining his composure. "It is a lie that all the members of the Damned 10 use lost magic, I am the only one that doesn't, my magic is more biologically inherited" he said as the ground began to shake. "My family was known for an earth based magic known as Landscape, I am the only one alive that can use this magic" he said as he clasped his hands together.

"Why did you tell me all of that?" Wendy asked confused.

"I just wanted to let you know what you got yourself into" he said blushing at the fact that she spoke to him. "Goodbye" he said as the ground around Wendy began to morph into quicksand.

"Crap!" Wendy said trying to get free.


	12. Earth and Sky

Wendy clawed at the sand that began to slowly engulf her body. She found it getting harder and harder to breathe as the sand began to reach her chest. "It's no use, the more you struggle, the faster you will sink" Foster said still in the same position he was in when he casted the spell. Wendy inhaled as much air as she could with the sand packing together on her chest. She filled her cheeks with that breath and fired her breath attack at Foster, causing him to jump out of the way as it destroyed the structure behind him as he rolled on the ground. The sand stopped moving and Wendy pulled herself from it and managed to get to her feet when she reached the edge of the sand trap.

"It's won't be that easy" she said composing herself.

"I wanted to make this painless for you, but I see I have to get rough" Foster said as he slammed both of his hands on the ground, causing large, angled stone spikes to shoot up from the ground at Wendy. Wendy jumped back from the spikes before they hit her, only to be punched in the back by a large stone fist that shot out of the ground behind her, sending her flying into a crate beside a building. Wendy slowly stood up, covered in cuts and bruises. She began to walk forward slowly towards Foster who was shocked that she could even move. "I'm sorry, but I have to finish this" Foster said as he began to sink into the ground beneath him, disappearing from sight completely.

"Where did he go?" Wendy said to herself as she looked around frantically. A head of hair began to come up from the ground behind her, slowly forming into what appeared to be foster, covered in stone scales. Her drew back his right fist and made stone spines jut from his arm. Wendy turned her head and caught a glimpse of Foster before he threw the punch, giving her enough time to duck down, causing him to miss her by mere inches. "Sky Dragon Iron Fist" she said as air began to spin around her fist as she planted a punch to Foster's chin, knocking him from the ground and sending him into the air with shards of rock following him.

"Damn it…" he groaned as he swung his arms up into the air, causing the ground beneath Wendy to shoot up, trapping her on a tall pillar of stone, high above the streets below. She stood looking down at the city below her, trying to figure out how she would get down. "I have you trapped now" Foster said as he fazed up through the top of the column to where he was behind Wendy with a slight blush on his face. Wendy turned and held out both of her hands, forming a magic circle in front of her, causing her body to glow with a light blue aura. "What kind of magic is this?" Foster said confused.

"Support Magic" she said running forward with both her hands back. "Sky Dragon Iron Fists" she said as she landed both fists on Foster's stomach, causing the breath to be knocked out of him and knocking him off of the edge of the pillar which slowly began to recede down into the ground as he fell. Wendy tried to keep her balance as she quickly descended to the ground. As the pillar sunk back into place, Wendy looked around for Foster who had fallen to the ground before her, only to see that he was nowhere to be seen. "Quit hiding in the shadows! Come out and fight me face to face!" she said while looking around. The ground in front of her began to shift as Foster came up trough it with a large bruise on his stomach.

"Where are you getting this strength from, how is someone like you able to fight so ferociously!?" Foster said gripping his stomach.

"I fight for my friends, and I fight here and now for Carla, one of my guild mates you kidnapped!" she yelled as she held out her fist at him. "I might not be the strongest fighter in Fairy Tail, but I will get Carla back, even if trying breaks every bone in my body!" Her words caused Foster to freeze up for a moment until he removed his hands from his stomach and smiled.

"I admire your bravery, so let's finish this now, come at me with everything you have!" he said as he placed one hand on the ground, causing it to rise into what looked like magma. It jutted forward towards Wendy at a rapid pace in the form of a wave.

"Sky Dragon Roar" Wendy let out a large breath of wind which was much larger than the one she had fired earlier while in the quicksand. The attacks clashed and both were no giving an inch. Wendy put more and more magic energy into it, causing her attack to slowly turn the magma black and into solid rock again. This affect traveled down the rest of the magma until it reached Foster, shattering the black stone into a ribcage shaped formation. Foster covered his eyes from the dust flying up, not seeing Wendy running down the center of the stricter towards him. He pulled his arms away from his face, only to have Wendy's fist plant right between his eyes, causing his back to arch backwards as he was knocked down to the ground. Wendy picked herself up, trying to catch her breath from exerting so much energy and looked down at Foster who was unconscious with a blush on his face as well as a large bruise. "I did it…I won!" she cheered as she began to walk away slowly while leaning on a wall to keep her balance.

Back at the palace in the center of the city, Carla and Happy both sat in a small cage that was built into the wall with 10 locks on the top which were holding the gate closed. One of the locks began to crack and shattered into pieces like glass. Carla looked at it surprised as one of the lower ranking members of the guild passed by and froze up when he saw it.

"I-Impossible! One of the Damned 10 was beaten!" he yelled as he ran off into the throne room to inform the master. He ran through the large double doors and got down on his hands and knees in front of the man sitting on the throne. "Master Zeneroth, one of the Damned 10 has been beaten!" the grunt said in a terrified tone.

"Foster has been beat huh? Not surprising since he was the weakest out of all of them" Zeneroth sighed. "Very well, return to your post" Zeneroth said waving his hand to dismiss the grunt who quickly left the room. "These fairies might prove to be a challenge" he smiled as he picked up a surveillance lacrima in his right hand and looked through it to see Foster unconscious on the ground.


	13. Chaos and Order

Lucy ran over and tried to remove the pillar that had fallen on Loki, only to see a bright flash appear under the rubble which was followed by a hand reaching up from stone. Loki managed to dig himself out of the pile but he was badly injured, covered in cuts and bruises with blood running down from his hair line. "Lucy…I'm sorry but I can't stay here much longer, I took too much damage" Loki said trying to stand up. He collapsed on the ground right before he vanished in a flash of golden light.

"Loki!" Lucy called as the Yin and Yan walked towards her.

"If that is all that you are able to do, then this will not take very long" Yan said as held out his left hand, causing another pillar to collapse towards Lucy. Lucy ran from the falling rubble, deeper into the museum.

"Get back here Blondie!" Yin yelled as she waved her arms around in a fit. Yan just stood looking at her with a look of disbelief on his face. "Come on, we have to catch her!" she said as she ran ahead of her brother.

"Calm down you idiot, she isn't going to get away, there is only one way in and one way out of this place" he said pointing at the main entrance.

"Who are you calling an idiot!?" she said running over to him only to land a punch on top of his head which caused a large whelp to form.

Lucy continued to run down the hallways filled with old exhibits. She finally stopped when she came into a room with skeletons of ancient monsters filling it. The room was massive and filled with columns like the main lobby. A small smirk came across Lucy's face as she looked around the room. "I think I have an idea" Lucy said to herself.

Yin dragged Yan down the hall by his arm, looking room to room for Lucy. Yan continued to have a look of discontent on his face as he continued to be pulled down the large corridor. "Slow down Yin, you are gonna tear my arm off at this rate" he said pulling his arm from his sister's grip. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner as he just shook his head at her. Yan looked behind his sister to see Lucy standing in the doorway of the monster exhibit room, spinning her keys on her finger.

"Hey you two, looking for someone?" she laughed.

"Look Yan, I found her!" Yin said turning around and pointing at Lucy.

"Dumbass" Yan mumbled to himself as Lucy ran back into the exhibit room.

Get back here!" Yin yelled as they both ran into the room after her. They both ran in to find her standing with one of her keys in her hand and smirk on her face. "You are either really brave or really stupid to lead us into this room, you blonde bimbo" Yin said which caused Lucy to go into a state of depression.

"You are one to be calling someone stupid…" Yan added.

"Bimbo?" Lucy said hanging her head. Yan held his hand and caused part of the ceiling above Lucy to crumble into little pieces and fall towards her while Yin made the little pieces into one giant stone piece. Lucy held her key up towards the falling debris and turned it. "Open, Gate of the Goat, Capricorn!" she said causing Capricorn to fly up towards the rubble and smash it back to pieces with a single kick. The pieces fell around Lucy but not one hit her as Capricorn stood beside her with not even a bit of dust on his suit.

"You summoned me, Lady Lucy?" he said bowing to her.

"Thank you Capricorn, I need your help in dealing with these two" she said pointing at Yin and Yan.

"Understood, Virgo already briefed me on the plan" he said as he dashed forward at the two siblings. "Normally I would never strike a child, but from my understanding, you two have been misbehaving and children that misbehave need to be disciplined" he said as he jumped down on his right hand and round house kicked at Yan, who was protected by a wall of stone that had formed from the rubble from earlier. "What?" Capricorn said to himself as he looked to see Yin was the one who had formed the wall.

"You see goat man, my sister and I use a magic that is only affective in combination, my sisters magic can be used offensively when used with mine, but it is mainly for defensive use. My magic however is chaotic and powerful, making it useless for defense but extremely affective for attacking" he smiled as he clenched his fist which caused the glass on some of the displays to shatter into sharp projectiles which he threw at Lucy.

"Lady Lucy!" Capricorn said as he dashed back to her and stood in front of her with his arms spread out, catching all of the glass shards in his body, causing him to cough up some blood.

"Capricorn!" Lucy called out as she ran to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright Lady Lucy?" he said as he got down on one knee and looked to see that she was unscathed. "Thank goodness" he smiled as he went back to the celestial spirit world. Lucy pulled her whip from her hip and charged it up then slashed a nearby column with it, sending rocks at the twins who continued to block the attacks.

"Useless" Yan said as he smashed two of the remaining 3 columns and threw the rubble at Lucy who ran in order to dodge the attacks. She soon hid behind the last remaining column and was breathing heavily as she leaned up against it. "Nowhere else to run to" Yan said as he caused the column to collapse into a pile of dust and stones. "You lose" he said as Lucy summoned another spirit.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" she said as the pink haired maid picked up Lucy and saluted Yan goodbye with her usual expressionless face.

"Bye Bye" she said as she dug through the floor as the whole building began to shake as the ceiling and the walls began to fall apart.

"Damn it!" Yan said pulling his hair as he realized he had been tricked.

"You idiot!" Yin said landing another blow to the top of his head.

Outside the museum, Virgo came through the ground with Lucy on her back as they both watched the whole building collapsed. "Do you think they will be alright" Lucy said sort of concerned.

"Children heal quickly, they will be alright Princess" she said as Lucy got off of her back. Both of them watched as the dust cleared and two small figures moved slowly towards them.

"You ruined my dress you bimbo…" Yin said as she and Yan fell down unconscious on the ground, holding hands with their outfits riddles in cuts and holes.

Back at the castle, the guard at the cage that Happy and Carla were in was fast asleep until two of the locks popped off and shattered, waking him up. "What the…THE TWINS ARE DOWN!" he yelled in a panic as Carla and Happy cheered. Carla stopped when her head began to hurt and a vision flashed through her mind. She saw a white, boney dragon with glowing purple eyes, and a large demon standing in the burning city, roaring at each other as they fought.

"This is not good" she said frozen in fear.


End file.
